


I said I was sorry!

by milkytheholy1



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney - Fandom, Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, Broken Promises, Crying, Disappointment, F/M, Other, shouting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytheholy1/pseuds/milkytheholy1
Summary: Summary: Reader does something reckless on an adventure, Scrooge has a talk with her resulting in tears.
Relationships: Scrooge McDuck/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: DuckTales 'verse





	I said I was sorry!

Scrooge paced around his office waiting for the sound of life on the outside of the door, any moment now (Y/N) would walk through that door and get the lecture of her life. As if by magic, a small knock on the door temporarily stopped Scrooges pacing as he turned his attention to his office door.

“Come in lass” he spoke softly, with a small squeak the door opened revealing an apprehensive duck. (Y/N) trecked her way to his desk looking everywhere around his office and purposely not making eye contact with the Duckburg billionaire. Scrooge observed her carefully as she made her way to the chair in front of him “(Y/N) I’m not going to sugar coat this, what ye did today was stupid, dangerous, ya could have died!” his voice getting louder by the minute. (Y/N) sat quivering in the chair, of course, this was all an act she knew Scrooge reacted better when it looked like she was listening. She went to open her beak but was promptly interrupted by Scrooge “What ye did put our whole family in danger and all for what? Some treasure.”

“Some treasure? You of all people can not talk to me about getting treasure.” (Y/N) spouted, she sat up further in her chair now making direct eye contact with Scrooge. Scrooge himself leaned back into his chair suddenly aware of the tension in the room, “Lass I know when to get treasure and when it gets too dangerous if anything happened to you and the kids today I could never forgive myself.” (Y/N) slumped in the chair her arms crossed over her chest a pout taking form on her beak, “Listen, lass, ye can’t keep acting like this, ye don’t need to feel like ya have to prove yourself to me every time we go on an adventure.”

(Y/N) rolled her eyes at that which didn’t go unnoticed by Scrooge, his temper finally rising. Scrooge stood from his chair and pounded his fists onto his desk “I’m tryin to have a serious conversation with you!” (Y/N) studied Scrooge and copied his stance “And I’m trying to subtly avoid it!”

That was it he had reached his limit, if she couldn’t see the danger in the things she recklessly did then he was just going to have to ban her from going on risky adventures. “That’s it!” Scrooge roared he stormed around his desk to stand in front of (Y/N) “You, little missy, are banned from going on any adventures I deem too dangerous to go on.” Her face drooped with sadness a lone tear slipping down her cheeks “I said I was sorry!” she wailed.

Scrooge turned towards the door indicating he wanted (Y/N) to leave, she stared up at him tears now flowing freely. Using her sleeve as a tissue she wiped away the salty river on her face and headed towards the door. Scrooge slowly closed the door behind her but kept it open enough to see her face, she gazed at him with those big, beautiful eyes his heart was pounding in his chest; he loved her he couldn’t let anything happen to her you’re doing the right thing he kept telling himself.

“And yet I am still never going to let you live it down.” And with that, he shut his office door.


End file.
